When Trouble Comes Knocking
by MenShouldBeLikeKleenex
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Cory forced herself to walk to the door of her room, gripping the handle with shaking hands. She could do this. She just had to get to her laptop. (OC/Pietro Maximoff) a Just Like the Movies oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

* * *

Pietro wandered around the tower, slightly sore from training. Steve had not been going easy on him and Wanda, riding them until they were practically dead from exertion. But he wanted to be an Avenger and this was the price.

"Speedy and Witchy, please report to the quinjet," a Tony whispered into the intercom. Pietro looked at the speaker, a brow raised in confusion. Why is that man so goddamn weird? "We have a mission… Cory, you're staying here."

Pietro heard Cory cheering somewhere off in the distance- probably her room- and felt his lips tug up into a smile. It had been a two weeks since the Avengers found them making out in her room and two weeks since they began dating. They hadn't had much time to themselves after the confessions and consequential relationship because of his training, the Avengers attempted to make her train, and her work with Tony. Honestly, if Tony wasn't with Pepper he'd probably be jealous, but Pepper would kick the billionaire's ass if he cheated on her, so Pietro couldn't bring himself to believe that there was anything. That and Tony was like waaaay too old for Cory.

Running to her room quickly, he found her reading a book- which was odd considering she was usually on her laptop. Her head was on the bed towards the end, her book resting on her legs that sat straight up against her headboard. Chuckling to himself over her antics, he quickly put her book on her desk- being sure to mark her page- and climbed on top of her (before she could even process what had happened mind you). His hands, which were situated on either side of her head, held himself over her, and he was basically sitting on her hips.

She blinked up at him owlishly, taking in his intense stare and slight smile. "Uh, hello to you too?" She muttered, tilting her head slightly, her hair brushing against his arm. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but, like, where'd you put my book?"

Pietro laughed, leaning down to peck her on the lips, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. "On your desk," he whispered before tilting his head, deepening the kiss. His left hand came to cupped her cheek, holding himself up with only his right. She smiled slightly, opening her mouth to let him in. Just as Pietro was about to take her up on that offer, the intercom came to life again, Tony still whispering into the box.

"Speedy, I swear to god if you're making out with Cory right now, I _will_ kick you out of my tower," He threatened, his voice rising slightly in volume. "We have a mission."

Pietro sighed, pulling back from his girlfriend with disappointment. Taking in her face, her cheeks slightly red, her eyes bright with a mischievous glint (which was not unusual), the Sokovian was struck with how pretty she was. How much he cared for her. And how much he wished that Tony would stop interrupting him- though this time it was _his_ fault. Kissing her on the forehead, he stood. "I will see you soon," he smirked before zooming his way to the loading bay.

Cory laughed slightly, sitting up and swinging her legs to the floor. After the slight headrush, she stood and grabbed her book, going back to reading it, this time right side up.

* * *

"Miss Cory," a female voice whispered to her. Cory shot up, her book sliding off her chest where it had rested. She must have fallen asleep reading…

"What is it Friday?" Cory muttered groggily, adjusting her glasses to sit correctly on her nose. Damn things had practically slipped off her face.

"There are people in the tower," Friday said, the AI keeping its voice to a whisper, trying to keep the hacker's location a secret. "Intruders, five of them. They're armed and on the second floor. They're searching the tower."

Cory's eyes widened in fear, wishing that the Avengers hadn't left. She couldn't fight! She didn't even have her laptop; it was in the conference room. "Alert the Avengers!"

"I already have, they will not be able to reach the tower for fifteen minutes," Friday said, causing Cory's throat to constrict. What the hell was she gonna do for fifteen minutes? Grabbing her cell off of her nightstand, she stood shakily, trying to calm herself. She took out a sentient freaking robot! She can deal with a few intruders.

 _But you had Pietro and the other Avengers with you before._

Cursing herself, she brought her contacts up and quickly called the quinjet (which had it's own phone system strangely enough). She forced herself to control her breathing as she paced her bedroom, occasionally looking at the security cameras. Why hadn't the security system been tripped? Were they stopping it?

"Cory?" Steve answered, followed shortly by a sigh that she assumed was of relief. It better had been.

"CORY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" A second, accented voice cut in. Cory could hear the worry dripping from the sound, anger barely concealed below the surface. "IF THEY HURT YOU I WILL KILL THEM." Cory pulled the phone from her ear, hoping that he hadn't completely destroyed her eardrums.

"I'm fine, Pietro," She said, rolling her eyes even though they couldn't see her. "Calm your shit."

"Cory, the whole mission was a diversion," Steve said after a second and what sounded like a slight struggle. Pietro must have been blocking the mic. "They know you're there."

"Shiiiiiiiit," She hissed. She continued to pace, her feet wearing a hole in the carpet as she jerked around. Her heart was beating quite loudly in her ears, and she felt like she might faint. She couldn't fight a single guy, let alone five _armed_ guys who had tricked the _Avengers_. She was so screwed.

"Cory," Tony cut in, his voice not a calm as Steve's but no where near as panicked as Pietro's. "They're blocking the security system. If you can stop that, the system should take care of them."

Cory let out a breath. Of course. Tony had installed the best security in the world. It would turn the Tower into a fortress, turning the intruder's walk through the Tower into a walk through hell. It had guns, and she had heard that Tony had hooked the Iron Legion up to the system. She just needed her laptop.

"My laptop's in the conference room," Cory muttered, "I have to go get it."

"Ok, if Friday's map is correct, it should be a clear shot to the conference room. They're not on your floor yet," Steve said, once again calming her frayed nerves with his soothing voice. "We'll stay on the line with you until you get to the room."

"Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, Cory forced herself to walk to the door of her room, gripping the handle with shaking hands. She could do this. She just had to get to her laptop. Cracking the door open, she peeked out into the hallway, checking both way before exiting the room completely. She closed her eyes, praying to a god she didn't even believe in. Then she walked down the hall, her footsteps sounding like explosions with every slap of her foot. Sweat trickled down her back, her heart pumped wildly, and she suddenly felt like she was going to piss herself. Over all, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Are you ok?" Pietro worried in her ear, almost cause her to shriek in surprise. Biting her lip, she hissed into the phone, hoping he would take the fucking hint and let her walk to her death in peace… Maybe that's a bit too dramatic.

Then she heard voice coming from the stairwell, and it didn't seem to dramatic after all. Sucking in a huge breath, Cory abandoned the slow and stealth approach for the 'sprint like your ass is on fire' approach. The conference room was only a few yards down the hall, and she could easily barricade herself in there.

Sprinting down the hall, her breath came in ragged pants and her feet slapped against the tile floor, her bare feet stinging. Hearing a shout behind her, she put those thoughts to the back of her mind. She flung the door to the conference room open, rushing in and slamming the door behind her.

"Friday, lock the door!" She gasped, her hand on her chest. _I think I just lost ten years off of my life._ Hearing the lock click, and the whirring as the steel overdoor slid down to block the door from the hall, she put her phone back to her ear. "Ok, I'm fine, I'm about to get my lapto- THOR WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Lady Cory, is there a problem?" She heard the Asgardian ask, but she was seething, barely able to process anything.

"YES. Mjönir is on my goddamn laptop! Why is it not there with you?" She practically screamed as someone started to bang on the steel. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she huffed.

"I made a bet with Clint that I could take out more people even without Mjönir. I had not realized that it was on your…"

"Laptop," Tony finished for him, sighing.

"Oh, fuck me in the ass," Cory groaned, falling to the ground with a pitiful thump.

"Is that an invitation?" A smooth voice murmured into the mic with what was supposed to be a seductive undertone. In reality, he was trying to take his own mind off of his fear and worry,

"This is not the time, Pietro," Cory growled, standing once again, her annoyance not completely explaining the blush that burned on her cheeks. He had a tendency to be overly suggestive in front of the Avengers, and she was not entirely sure how to take it. She smirked, however, when she heard Wanda chew him out once again in Sokovian. Putting her phone on speaker phone, she placed into on the table.

Padding her way to the table, she stared at the hammer with a frown, pointedly ignoring the men outside the door trying to get in to most likely kill her.

"You could try to move it," Cory heard Clint say, followed by some agreement.

"Yeah," Cory scoffed. "Like there's any possibility _I'm_ worthy. Clint, I used to be a criminal." There was absolutely no way that she would be able to move the hammer, if freaking Captain America couldn't. She was screwed. Well, at least she could ride the commotion out in the room.

"Mjönir does not care about whether or not you were a criminal, only whether or not you can wield its power," Thor said, knowing that if there were ever a time that Mjönir should move for someone other than him, it was now.

Inching closer, she tentatively poked the hammer. Nothing. Frowning, she reached out and wrapped her right hand around the cool metal of the handle. Biting her lip, she pulled with all her strength, hoping against hope that it would just _move_ \- she almost fell over from momentum as the hammer lifted off of her computer. Choking on her spit rather gracefully, Cory looked at the hammer in her hand, feeling like she was gonna faint.

"Are you shitting me?" shaking her head, getting back to the task at hand. "I got it off. I'll activate the security," She muttered, staring at the engraving, but taking nothing in as she hefted the surprising light hammer. All the Avengers gasped when she said that, not really expecting her to actually be able to lift the hammer.

* * *

"Hydra," Tony said as the men were removed from the Tower by SHIELD agents. "How they got past my security is a mystery, but thank god Cory was able to get it working,"

"Where is Cory?" Steve asked, wanting to congratulate the girl for doing so well- as well for being worthy of lifting that damn hammer.

"Speedy whisked her away as soon as the quinjet landed," Tony shrugged. He was content to leave them to their own devices. He just wanted to figure out how these bastards got in.

* * *

"Pietro, I'm fine!" Cory groaned as the worried speedster moved her head from side to side, taking in every mark on her face, before moving on, looking for anything that indicated she had been harmed. "Nothing happened. They never got close to me."

"Shh," he whispered, placing her down on his bed, before hurrying to grab her a blanket from the closet. After the jet landed, he wasted no time rushing to her side, passing the unconscious intruders on the way- the Iron Legion had kicked their asses. After basically suffocating her in a hug, he picked her up and rushed to his room so that he could check her for injuries.

"Pietro, I don't need a blanket," She sighed, putting it beside her on the bed, her legs swinging slightly.

"I was worried," He said, his eyes flashing slightly in the dim light. "When you were quiet, when you did not answer, I thought you were dead." He hung his head, his composure cracking slightly.

"Hey," Cory whispered, jumping up and rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his larger frame. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me." She smiled at him, leaning up on her tip toes to press her lips against his. Responding instantly, he grabbed her by her waist and dragged her closer, closing the space between them.

He pulled back slightly, giving her a mischievous smirk, "Now about fucking you in ass."

"PIETRO!"

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! It might take me a bit longer to get the next one out**


End file.
